The Bad Boy & The Good Girl
by Ily Shizuko
Summary: For her whole life she's been protected at every point by her parents. Always being perfect as a student and daughter. She starts to look for some excitement outside her comfort zone in a man that knows more of the world then she does.
1. Chapter 1

_**The**_ _ **Bad**_ _ **Boy & **__**The**_ _ **Good**_ _ **Girl**_

 _Prologue_

"I'll be passing out last week's test. Some of you had done an exception job, while the other half of you I'm sure I'll be seeing you after school." The teacher in the front of the room spoke sternly holding the stacks of papers in his hand.

He proceeded to walk up and down the aisle handing back out the papers with groans and sighs in his wake. When he got to a dark burgundy haired girl he let a smile creep up on his face before giving back her paper.

The girl looked at her paper with a bored expression adorning it. 'Y _et another A, whoopie.'_ She thought with a sigh stuffing the paper uncaringly into her binder. She looked up at the wall clock that was only a minute till she was released for the day. The girl began to prepare herself by placing her belongings back into her bag. Before she knew it the bell rang throughout the building.

She walked out the building along with the crowd of other rowdy high school students trying to leave. She made her way across the street walking along the pavement straight home like she usually did. Along the way she noticed the many cars passing by and wondered about how freely they must be feeling but she snorted at the idea. _'If father knew I thought about something stupid as that he'll give me an ear full. Mother would especially be on me that I'm thinking ridiculous things.'_

The girl walked the six blocks to her house that wasn't that far from the pace she was walking at. She walked up the steps to her two-story house. She locked the door behind her and slipped her converse shoes off placing them in the shoe rack.

"I'm home mother, father!" She raised her soft voice slightly making her way into the kitchen where she spotted both her parents. Her mother dressed in one of her dresses with an apron secured around her waist was busy cooking dinner. Her father dressed in one of his business suits sat at the kitchen island with a newspaper and coffee in hand.

"Good afternoon little rose, how was your day?" Her father addressed her folding his paper up giving the girl her full attention.

"Well it was school, boring lectures, getting the mark, and stuff." She said grabbing a water bottle and a banana.

"Making those grades are important for you now and in the future when you go off to a good university." Her father reminded her before taking a sip of his drink.

"I know that." The girl said flatly. "I'll be going upstairs to do my homework."

The dark burgundy haired girl rushed off before anything else could be said. Once in the safety of her bedroom she dropped her school bag at her desk and threw herself on her queen sized bed.

"Everything is the same old thing." She spoke to herself with a sigh staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of collecting her thoughts she sat up with her banana and water in hand. Placing the bottle on her night stand she opened up her window and stared out the window viewing everything that was happening outside while munching on her banana. She heard a loud rumbling noise coming from her left. Out of curiosity she turned her head and awed at the speed of the bike that practically flew by her house. Even if the bike came by so fast she wondered if the driver of the vehicle felt free zooming where ever he pleased.

"They're all so lucky." She mumbled tossing her banana peel in the waste basket by her desk.

The girl then sat in her chair starting on her homework assignment.

 _'I, Akiza Izinski at the age of 16 still trapped in a very small bubble that my father, a senator, and my mother, house wife, built around me. No freedom, no ridiculous thoughts, no place to be my own person, no nothing. To be a model student. Be a good daughter. Preserve our name with dignity. This and that. Blah blah blah.'_ The girl thought angrily while writing out her assignments.

"Akiza, dinners done!" She heard her mother yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." The dark burgundy haired girl responded back closing her note book.

 _'When am I going to be allowed freedom and excitement for once in my life?'_ She thought making her way down the stairs once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akii!" Sounded through out the halls making a bunch of heads turn to see a girl with comical glasses race down the hall. She stopped at a open locker that was being occupied by a dark burgundy hair girl who was rummaging through her locker.

"What's up Carly." The girl greeted after closing her locker and facing the girl who was recovering from her run.

"I- I wanted to know if you wanted to come downtown with me. I was going to take some photographs." The girl said holding up her camera at the last part to verify her statement.

The burgundy hair girl nodded her head adjusting the strap to her bag. "Sure it sounds fun."

"Great!" Carly yelp jumping back onto her feet with a smile. "Let's go Akiza!"

Akiza giggled at her friends antics nonetheless followed the dark haired girl out the doors of their school.

"How'd your last set of photos go? Did your club like them?" The paler of the two girls asked walking down the cement path where other teens their age.

"No they didn't. You know that one girl with the weird hair, yeah she said the photos were a blur and couldn't even make out what I photographed." The other girl responded with a sigh. "I'm hoping with the photos I take this time, I can shut her up."

"Hopefully." Akiza hummed looking side to side on the road cross way before walking with Carly at her side.

The two girls walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence taking in the scenic view of the downtown of their city. Carly clicked rapidly at her camera like a tourist would while Akiza stood by her side letting her eyes bounce off everything she saw. She's been here plenty of times with her best friend; always seeing the boutiques filled up, small restaurant owners passing flyers out, cars zooming fast up and down the street, and children from middle or elementary school walking to the park or arcade. Nothing was different in her honey brown almond shaped eyes.

"Akiza quick, look!" Carly squealed in delight grabbing the girl by the wrist and dragging her down the street toward a crowd of only a few guys and girls that were assembled by a shop's parking lot.

The smooth purr of an engine rang through the air along with ooh's and ahh's by the crowd.

' _That's new_.' Akiza thought once they reached the crowd.

She and Carly stood on their toes peering over a few heads and shoulders but only getting glimpses of shining red and white.

"Aw come on, I wanna get through." The dark haired girl practically screamed trying to push through the small crowd but got pushed to the ground.

"Hey look there's a small space." Akiza whispered to her friend before grabbing her arm and dragged her to the small entrance.

Once they forcefully got through they ahhed as the crowd had done. To Akiza it was something new and foreign to her. It wasn't a car or truck of any kind that purred so smoothly but a motorcycle painted red with a unique frame design. Beside the red bike was a white one on its kickstand that looked more unique. The one thing that stood out more than the two unique bikes was the man that sat calmly on the shinning red bike. He was too busy scrolling through his phone to pay attention to the crowd, he unexpectedly gathered, asking questions about his bike or the other or even questions of if he were someone famous since he had appeared too cool to be a resident. He somehow gave off a mysterious vibe that Akiza felt weirdly attracted to.

The small clicks of the dark hair girl's camera brought a blushing Akiza back into reality.

"This one looks really good!" Carly mumbled pausing her picture taking to go through her camera. She moved the device close enough for the other girl to see. "See."

"They look clear." The pale girl muttered trying not to stare up at the man even if his back was the only thing she saw.

"Aye, out my way."

String of curses erupted from the crowd after the heavy accent voice spoke aloud. Akiza and Carly stared up and noticed a blonde hair man with model like looks push through the crowd looking royally pissed off carrying a brown paper bag in his arms. He used one of his arms as a ram to push through the people who still didn't get the hint.

"Yusei, what did you go off and do?" The blonde practically screamed approaching the man in the red bike who only looked up and shrugged nonchalant.

The blonde looked more irritable by the minute with the other man's attitude. He quickly loaded up his bag into a compartment of his bike, strapped into his bike as well as the other man did, and speed off with the crowd dispersing in disappointment.

"Wow I never seen so many people making a big deal." Carly commented annoyed but resumed going though the photos she took. "But I got so many amazing shoots, look!"

Akiza looked back at the device and immediately paled at the photos. The man on the red bike at some point looked back over his shoulder staring into the camera with his cold hard stare that somehow made her heart leap with joy and embarrassment all at the same time. She never noticed his stare when she was gazing his way.

' _Yusei huh?_ ' The burgundy girl thought loving how his name came off her tounge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Carly want to go back downtown again?" Akiza asked in a bubbly way that was uncharacteristically unlike her. The dark hair girl looked up from her book puzzled at her best friend.

"You want to go downtown? Why?"

"I just wanted to explore it more." Akiza mumbled resting her head on her palm gazing out the window to hide a blush that slowly crept up her cheek.

Ever since yesterday seeing that mysteriously attractive man with the red unique motorcycle, Akiza dreamt of him. And oddly enough she enjoyed the dream. Ever since she woke up that morning she tried to think of his face or the dream but it all escaped her. It left her thinking she was going crazy somehow.

"Hm. Sure you do." Carly told her friend before picking her book up and skimming through the pages. "I guess I don't mind going back without having this thing in my face." The dark haired girl gestured toward her camera that sat in between the two girls.

Before Akiza could speak another word, the school bell sounded signaling the end of another school day. The two friends waited for their class to exit the room before they took their leave without the unnecessary pushing and shoving. They made a small stop at their lockers to gather their things before exiting the school entirely walking back down the path they took just yesterday.

"So how'd your club like your photographs from yesterday?" Akiza asked.

Carly smiled wide all of a sudden with a gleam on her comical glasses. "They all thought the pictures were awesome. The president was especially impressed, he's thinking about blowing up one of my photos saying 'it has a sort of unique vibe'. I even rubbed it into that girl with the weird hair's face!"

"They finally seen your talent." The burgundy hair girl hummed looking straight ahead. She was looking for some kind of crowd like yesterday but so far spotted nothing.

"I know huh." Her friend exclaimed. "Hey why don't we try that new coffee shop since were here. I heard there coffees are amazing."

Akiza giggled at the other girl's face. "Why don't you lead the way then."

The dark haired girl skipped ahead of the burgundy girl and bolted down the street with her school bag swinging carelessly. Akiza ran after her excusing herself from the growing crowd of people she bumped into. She huffed and puffed running down the street toward a cafe that had tables with open black umbrellas as well as her friend who waved frantically with a smile spread across her face.

"I'm never letting you lead me anywhere again." The burgundy hair girl said in between huffs with a murderous intent in her eyes.

"I got a tad carried away." Carly gave her a sheepish smile as she explained herself. "It's been awhile since I gone for a run."

"Your buying now." Akiza grumbled at her friend before walking into the cafe with the dark hair girl groaning in compliance.

Once over the threshold, the overwhelming smell of coffee beans and pastries filled both girl's noses. The overall vibe of the cafe was chill and relax with the few customers inside chatting amongst themselves with their beverages in hand. The soft music playing from behind the counter just added on to how comfortable the place felt.

"Now I see how this place is amazing." Carly said in thought as they both walked to the counter. "Maybe I should take a picture and write about it in the school paper!"

"And get the whole school hooked on this place? No way." Akiza responded back gazing up at the menu in though. "I like this place without seeing stupid people's faces."

Carly only rolled her eyes at the comment and viewed the menu as well. Once they both knew what they wanted, Carly took the orders to the cashier and waited for their beverages while Akiza walked to a cleared table for four people. She sat herself down at the table, placed her bag in the empty chair and busied herself with her cell phone to pass the time until her friend came to sit with her. After a couple of minutes Akiza looked up to see her friend still waiting in line for their drinks. Resting her arm on the table, the burgundy hair girl rested her face in her palm while she let her eyes roam the shop discreetly to find something interesting to catch her eye. A fleck of gold caught her eyes before they widened in shock. Sitting almost across the room from her was the mysterious man from before, she recognized his eyes, the same ones that stared back in the photo. Those cobalt blue eyes were staring down at a gold covered laptop set in front of him.

He was diligent in his work. From the few minutes Akiza watched him, she saw him sip his coffee, type on his laptop, scroll through it, niddle on his pastry then repeated the process again. The burgundy hair girl had to look elsewhere when she noticed the man stretching his bare arms.

"Akizaa, look at this!"

The girl looked up to see her dark haired friend in hearing distance to each other walking to the table with their drinks in hand.

"Wow, this surpassed what I imagined." Akiza took her drink and examined it's appearance.

"And their beyond amazing in taste." Carly squealed in delight after one sip. "You know we should come here once in a while."

Akiza, who was staring at the man nearby, perked her head up at the sound. "That's a really good idea."

"Eh? Akiza you look dazed. What do you keep gawking out?"

"I don't even know what your talking about."

Carly shrugged it off and smiled. "Whatever you say but I should warn you. If you aren't careful you'll get caught."

"Huh?" Akiza asked snapping her attention to her friend who was sipping calmly on her coffee but had a more sinister look.

The hard closing of an object made the burgundy hair girl turn her head instantly to see the man she was watching put his laptop away into a bookbag. The mysterious man took one final sip of his beverage then stood up. He lifted his head up and stared his cobalt blue eyes toward Akiza.

Akiza's eyes widen in shock and turned to Carly who was stifling her laugh. "How did you even know?"

"I caught you staring at him and in a very obvious way may I add." The brunette said readjusting the glasses on her face. "Who is he anyway?"

Akiza watched with her peripheral vision the man exiting the cafe. "That guy on the red bike from yesterday."

"Someone has a crush."

"I do not Car, don't be silly." Akiza rolled her eyes but even if she tried to convince her friend. She felt like she was trying to convince herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"And then we went to this fancy restaurant to discuss buisness to which I have a very good feeling about." Mister Izinski, an aged man without a gray or white hair in site but had wrinkles along his eyes and mouth, said proudly sitting at the head of the table wearing a smirk that all senators alike wear when they tell their accomplishments.

"That's nice dear." Missus Izinski, an older burgundy hair woman with aged skin that was still porcelain like, commented with a soft smile serving her husband another piece of fried pork chops that she finished cooking an hour before. "Do you want anymore Akiza?"

"Hm? Oh no thank you." A younger version of the matriarch said toying with the food on her plate. It was obvious that she cared less about her father's work even if he was so important but it was the only talk that happened at the talk on most nights.

"Little rose, is something the matter? You been so quiet. Have you had a rough day of studying?" The girl's father asked not waiting a second for her to reply. "You know you should take a trip to the library to relax a bit and nurture your mind with literature."

"I'll think about that dad." Akiza said putting her fork down then wiping her mouth lightly. "Can I be excused?"

"Yes dear." Missus Izinski said with a smile still spread on her face.

The teen nodded, she picked up her dish and cup taking them to the kitchen. Akiza put her plate in the sink then rushed for the stairs so that she won't be left alone and unbothered by her parents a minute longer. As soon as she got into her doorway her phone went off. Knowing all too well of who it could be, she reached for the cellular device and answered it.

"Hey Car, what's up?" The burgundy hair girl walked over to her desk and took a seat. She turned on her computer as she waited for the girl on the other line to answer.

"I figured it out."

"What are you talking about now?" Akiza mumbled typing in her password for the computer to finish waking up completely.

"Hehe, won't you like to know." Carly replied.

Akiza rolled her eyes at the comment and pulled up a word document to finish an assignment for school that she has no problem to accomplish. "I will find out eventually so speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Oh I won't hold my peace later." She sang merrily.

The burgendy hair girl laughed at what was said. It marked the first time she smiled that night. More like the whole weekend.

"What's really up?"

"Photography club is being a pain. Half the members at yesterday's meeting were argue. And here's the kicker, it wasn't even club related shiz!" Carly cried out nearly busting the other girl's ear drum. "The stupid president didn't even stop it. A complete waste of my time I tell you."

"At least you have that nice part in the school news letter." Akiza said balancing her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she typed. "They chose you by name."

"More like, _'What's that girl's name with crazy glasses?'_ " Carly mimicked with a laugh. "Oh before I forget, we should go shopping tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Shopping? That's very weird of you. Usually your not up for stuff like that."

"Maybe it's the inner girl in me and not photographer slash reporter me."

"Says the girl who insist on wearing those weird glasses."

"Whatever. Are you in or out?" The dark haired girl huffed in annoyance.

"Fine fine. Anything to get me out the house for a while." The teen said with a sigh halting her work to stare aimlessly at her finger nails that had chipped pink nail polish.

"How bad was it this week?"

"When I got home Friday, my dad talked none stop about transcripts how I should do more academic clubs even though I'm in two. Saturday he criticized my cell phone usage, said I should study more. Then that night my mom acted like I wasn't even in the room for lunch and dinner. And today, we'll that's still under debate." Akiza explained. She inhaled sharply then exhaled to reduce the crushing feeling in her chest.

"Geez I'm sorry Aki. If your parents weren't so uptight you could spend the night at my place. My folks have no problem with it."

The burgundy hair teen smiled a bit. She looked up at the ceiling so grateful to have a friend like her. Who knows how she would be without her. Maybe a human robot.

"I'll convince my dad one of these days Car."

"Ooh remember the first time you came over when your dad went on a two day business trip out of the country and your mom tagged along?" Carly whispered into the phone as if anyone else could here. "That was totally awesome."

"Yeah. I have to admit, it was really adventurous." Akiza beamed, her smile growing at the memory alone.

"Well it's getting late, so I'll talk to you some more at school. And remember, shopping tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am." The teen said with a smile still on her face.

After they had said their goodnight and hung up, Akiza sat at her desk drunk with happiness. Her eyes looked at the time at her computer screen that did confirm it was late and almost eleven. She wanted to sit there relishing in her own small happy silence but laughter could be heard from the first floor ruining it.

"They must be having a good time." She mumbled saving her work and turning her computer off.

Akiza stood up from her desk turning off her bedroom light and crawling into her bed. She watched the lights from passing cars out her window illuminate against her pitch black walls. The different engines from all the vehicles sounded like a soothing lullaby to the girl's ears. One thing her father was right about was buying a house in a suburb area. A loud revved engine came and went as it zoomed by her house putting her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?"

"Akiza!"

"What? You know my brain goes to mush after math class." The burgundy hair girl said closing her locker as she and her friend stayed close to the row of lockers while the crowd of students exiting passed.

The school day dragged long and hard, to Akiza's misery. Her teachers praising her. Her classmates eying her with envy and jealousy. Her grades not even dropping a point. The only delight in her day was having a few friendly people speak to her as a human unlike others. Her best friend rushed to her side looking crazed with excitement by the time she got her lock open.

"Ugh let's go already!" Carly huffed grabbing the teen's hand and rushing toward the school exit that had then cleared.

"Oh yeah, we agreed to go shopping." Akiza stated watching her friend drag her by the hand. It was almost entertaining to see her best friend blow her lid.

"Hmp, just for that your treating me to a ice coffee!" Carly said dropping the girl's hand as they walked down the pavement that led to down town that was conveniently a few blocks away from their high school.

The Izinski girl shook her head at her friend's quick attitude change but kept in the girl's pace as they walked. Once they saw a few family stores lining the roads they approached, the two girls made their way down the busy walk way that was filled with students like themselves as well as mothers running errands, men rushing to get a bite to eat, and kids running through people's legs to get to the arcade nearby. The roads started to pile up with traffic, cars began to honk at another drivers idiocy with their vehicle's engines acting as background music to the area. The friends managed to push through the crowd to the very popular cafe they last visited.

As expected, the placed was filled with students seated along the walls and a massive line sprouted from the counter where they took orders.

"Aw man they're full. What now Car? Want to wait after we shop?" Akiza asked looking above people's heads to judge how long they'll have to wait. But when she received no reply she looked back at her best friend who was looking around frantically. Carly's brows furrowed in her frantic search not paying attention to a thing. "Carly!"

The said girl blinked a few times behind here comical frames then turned to Akiza. "What?"

"Were you seriously not listening? Do you want to wait or go shop?"

Carly stayed quiet taking time to think as if she were about to solve the most massive problem in the world. She sighed after a moment and turned to her friend. "Let's go shop."

The burgundy hair girl nodded and followed her friend out the door. They walked a small distance to a small fashion boutique a block away.

"You know I overheard some girl in my English class talk about how they have these really cute red heels. I want to see them for myself." Akiza gushed pushing open the store's door. When she had yet to hear a word from her friend, she sighed and stopped in front of her. "What is up with you? You were the one who wanted to come out here Carly."

"Oh yeah sorry." The dark hair girl nervously giggled before walking away to a rack of dresses.

Akiza stared suspiciously at her friend but shook it off as she walked toward the shoe display.

They spent a good two hours trying clothes and shoes on. They managed to pick out an outfit plus some shoes on sale. The two girls went over to the accessories on sale and browsed whatever else they would get.

"After the weekend I had this was pretty fun. Won't you say Car?"

"Yup totally. And most of this was a even better bargain then I expected." She replied taking off her weird glasses to try on a pair of black sunglasses. "How do these look?"

"Cute. You know you'd be pretty cute yourself without those glasses. Cute enough to even get a boyfriend." Akiza teased slipping off the bracelet she put on. Small as the comment was, it was enough to make Carly pink at the word boyfriend.

"You know I wear these glasses as an identity cover. All reporter's identities are crucial to keep secret." Carly bought a finger to her face to empathize her point before putting the frames in question back on.

"Well I'm going to buy my stuff, you coming?" The teen asked to which her friend nodded her head.

They walked over to the shop's counter and both paid for their things with the money they had saved from their own allowances. After that they walked out the shop with smiles on their faces.

"Where to now? I think I got some money left to shop and buy some drinks later." Akiza said putting her bag of purchases at the bend of her arm as she examined her wallet. She counted her money and looked up toward her friend to speak when she caught her staring around. "Hey Car are you alright or something?"

"Huh?" The girl said snapping her head back to face her. "Let's try the cafe."

"If you say so." The burgundy hair girl said taking the lead and walking back from where they came.

All the while, Akiza kept glancing back at her friend to see Carly looking over her shoulds, to the streets, and even staring down a few bystanders walking pass. She didn't know why her friend was acting the way she was. When they finally made it back to their destination, the teens noticed how much the line had gone down and how the cafe wasn't that pack anymore.

"Wow we made go timing." Akiza said then turned to her friend who was looking out the windows. "Cut that out Carly, your starting to creep me out. What do you want?"

"Just get me one of those mocha fraps you get." Carly said waving her off.

The burgundy girl said nothing else. She walked up to the small line that only had two other people in front of her. When it was her turn she ordered, paid and then waited a couple of minutes for her order. The barista handed them to her which she thanked and gave him a smile. Akiza walked over where she left Carly but noticed her friend slipped outside going through her cell phone. She sighed to herself wondering why she's being that way.

"Okay Carly, what is up with you today?" She confronted her friend when she got outside.

Carly looked up and gave her a sheepish look. "Nothing. Just paranoia. Oh is that mine? Yum."

Akiza rolled her eyes and dropped the subject reluctantly. There was no use talking to her best friend about something when she'll just change the subject every second. She took a sip of her cold beverage and sighed content with her drink. "Alright where to now?"

Akiza let the question loom in the air for a moment as her friend happily sipped at her own drink. The burgundy girl roamed the street with her almond shaped hazel brown eyes. She watched the blurred outline of cars and delivery trucks pass while she sipped slowly at her drink. The early warmth of the upcoming spring started to show. These were the times when beginnings started.

"A-Akiza let's go!" Carly squealed grabbing the surprised girl's hand as she took off across the busy streets that had stopped for a red light.

"Where are we going?" Akiza asked letting her friend drag her. But the dark haired girl didn't say a word.


	6. Chapter 6

"Duck down!"

Akiza did as she was told looking up at Carly strangely. She was starting to get flat out frighten by her behavior. Carly brought her across the street down two or three blocks to a parts store. The store looked like any store on the block with signs that indicated sales and what not. For what was inside was a different story. The place looked huge to outsiders. The establishment had screws, bolts and nuts of all sizes. Wrenches, drills, screw, drives, as well as car parts for the insides and outsides. Even parts for other machines were displayed in a section of the store from what she could see on a wall.

"Wha-"

"Look." Carly said point up a bit so no one saw.

Akiza frowned but did as she was instructed once more. Her eyes went wide at the site.

There he was stand with his back toward them. He was examining some kind of power tool that was on display by the huge wall of machine parts. Akiza knew it was the same man on the red motorcycle. He had the same dark blue riding jacket with orange patches at the elbows as well as brown riding boots that looked a bit worn down. The teen was in awe staring shamelessly at him. His hair was spiked up, he looked to be somewhat built underneath his jacket and his tan skin made him that much more attractive.

"H-How did you know he'd be here?" The burgundy hair girl asked shocked.

"Future reporters have their connections." Carly said with a smirk looking at her friends face. "I know a guy who knows a guy that knows him. That guy knows where'd he be today and voila."

"Isn't that stalking?" Akiza asked with wide shocked eyes. If her father ever heard what she had done unknowingly, he'd have her head. Especially since she had told her parents a small white lie that she would go by the library after school. That wasn't even a total lie since she did walk by it.

"Why yes it is." An unfamiliar voice spoke up scaring the two high school girls.

They gave each other a frighten stare before looking up at the source. There stood a blonde man towering over their heads with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He looked down his nose at them with an angry look in his violet colored eyes.

"Explain yourselves." He said in a rough heavily accented voice. After a moment of the girls staring bug eyed at them he narrowed his eyes. "Well."

"I-I.." Carly stuttered trying to form words. She's never been this nervous to speak even when she gets in trouble at times for her snoopy being.

Akiza just remained silent. Her arms slowly made their way onto her best friends arm, a safety mechanism she's done for so long when she's out with her friend. The girls remained squatted down on the ground in front of the shop with the man staring down at them. People on the street passing by the street began to whisper, some stopped and chatted as they stared to see what would happen next.

"Jake?" Another voice spoke up questioning the man.

The blonde man's hair that wasn't short and spiked up on his head, swung around to face the approaching person. Akiza's eyes looked over as well to see him.

His spiked up dark hair, his tan skin, and his cobalt blue eyes. They were dreamer in person was Akiza Inzinski's first thought.

He stopped a foot away looking cautious. His gaze stayed on the furious blonde man. "Jake." He repeated again.

"They were staring at you through the bloody window!" He hollered out making the on lookers whisper and point.

Akiza at this point went pink with embarrassment and guilt. Thoughts of her dad finding out made her worried. Her grip on her best friend's arm tighten. Carly placed a hand over hers to comfort her in some sort of way.

"Their just high school girls. What harm could they do to me?" The other man said crossing his arms as if he was already accustomed to the blonde pointing fingers.

"Yusei!" Jake growled.

The man sighed and looked down to the girls. "What do you want?"

His words were cold to make Akiza want to disappear but not for Carly. Carly stood up abruptly, with the burgundy teen standing up as well hiding herself.

"I'm here to do some sleuthing!" The amateur reported shouted. "On two lowlife criminals who kidnap girls!"

Jake stare with wide eyes at her then growled when the on lookers whispered about the rumor. Yusei raised a brow not letting his calm demeanor drop.

"What makes you think we're criminals?" Yusei asked.

"Because of your marks!" Carly exclaimed pointing at her own cheek.

In curiosity, Akiza looked up from Carly's shoulder to see for herself if it was true. Sure enough there was indeed a mark. The mark Yusei bared was gold. These represent a criminal past.

"Oh yeah? And how come I dont have one!" Jack yelled.

"Thats enough now Jack. Lets go already." Yusei said turning on his heels to leave. His blonde friend was fuming in anger. The violet eyed man looked between the girls and his friend before taking his leave too down the street.

Akiza stayed shrunk behind Carly's back but she wanted to jump from behind her and run after him. She wanted to know stuff about him especially how he gotten that mark. She was even more curious about him.

"Hey Carly, maybe we should go too." The teen whispered more cautious of the looks and whispers she heard.

"We should follow those two!" Carly replied grabbing Akiza's hand and ushering her down the side walk the men had walked down.

Akiza's face went red at the thought of encountering them again. She was just so anxious to get home at this point.

The men known as Jack and Yusei were already half way down the side walk with the blonde cursing ever so often complaining. Their strides were big and too hard for the school girls to catch up. As the men neared a parking lot behind a small shop, Carly gritted her teeth.

"Oh no." She squeaked, shaking of Akiza's hold and sprinting down the walk way.

Akiza stopped walking after seeing Carly run around the corner. Just as she left two bikes zoomed out. The first motorcycle to pass her was a white one with it's engine roaring. The second one was the red motorcycle she saw the other day when she first spotted him. Unlike the first, the red one wasn't in a rush to go. Akiza could see Yusei, the man with cobalt blue eyes and skin a shade darker than her pale skin. She stared at him intensely that she swore he looked her in the eyes before switching his gaze on the road.

"Oh darn it!" Carly yelled. She fumbled taking her cell phone out trying her best to snap photos of their license plates.

Akiza on the other hand was in a gaze taking in every detail of the red motorcycle.

 _'Yusei.'_


End file.
